Officers and Lovers Part 2
by valtin
Summary: The process of Horatio and Calleigh becoming a couple.


Title: Officers and Lovers

Author: Valtin4

Rating: PG

Summary: The process of Horatio and Calleigh becoming a couple

Pairing: Horatio/ Calleigh

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I do not own them

It had been a full week since Calleigh and Horatio shared their first kiss. When Horatio left the lab after their kiss he was more confused than he had ever been. He needed to know if Calleigh felt the same way for him as he did for her or was the kiss because she was very emotional at the time. He decided to give it time before he talk to her about it. He wanted to give her space so that it did not seem like he was crowding her.

Horatio was not the only one confused. All Calleigh could think about was that kiss. She knew why she kissed him, because she had very deep feelings for him. But she wondered did kiss her back because he felt sorry for her and all the things she was going though with her father? She had decided that she would not bring up the kiss unless he did.

So they worked like regular for a whole week. Not mentioning the kiss or anything regarding that day.

Horatio could not help it anymore he needed to know the answers to the questions that kept haunting every minute of the day. So he had decided that he would wait until that night and knowing that Calleigh would be working late he would talk to her.

The hours went by slow, but finally at midnight he decided that he needed to talk to her. So he left his office making his way to the ballistics lab. When he got there he didn't find her there. He turned around to leave feeling discouraged when he and Calleigh nearly knocked each other over.

"Whoa, sorry," Calleigh said regaining her balance before she had the chance to hit the ground.

"No problem, where were you?" Horatio said wondering where she had come from.

"I had to go to the bathroom, is there something that you needed?" Calleigh replied hoping that he would talk about the kiss that they had shared a week ago.

"Yeah I was...... wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat," Horatio said losing the courage to say anything at the very last moment. He knew that he had to say something before he exploded. And he couldn't deny that he was hungry.

Calleigh looked at him with a puzzled look. She had thought for sure that he was going to talk about last week. Then a new thought entered her mind maybe he was going to talk about last week he just wanted to do it over dinner. Anticipation was building inside of her and reflected it in her answer. "Sure let me just close things up here."

They walked about a block to a little diner that was open 24 hours a day. They sat down in a vacant booth. They sat there for a few seconds waiting for a waitress without saying a word. After the waitress took their order Horatio broke the silence that was sitting between them.

"About last week, I want to be completely honest with," Horatio said as Calleigh listened eagerly for the next words that came out of his mouth. "I was surprised when you kissed me, now don't get me wrong I loved it that you kissed me and that is why I kissed you back, Calleigh I have feelings for you that I know that I shouldn't have because I am your boss but I can't just make them go away. What I need to know from you is how you feel about me."

Calleigh looked at him hearing every word that came out of his mouth. He looked more serious then she had ever seen him look before. "When I kissed you last week it was.......it was because I wanted to. I have had feelings for you for sometime know but I didn't know how you felt and what was happening with Yelina, so I just thought that it was better for me to keep my feelings to myself." Calleigh finished saying everything that had been going though her head.

"What do you mean, what was happening with me and Yelina?" Horatio replied with a puzzled look on his face. But deep down he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It is no secret that you had a thing for Yelina," Calleigh replied. Yelina name just made her insides twist into a knot. Horatio could very well reply that he has feelings for Yelina too.

"I did have feelings for Yelina but that was some time ago, I have feelings for you and only for you," Horatio replied seeing the tense look on Calleigh's face ease. "Now let me ask you and Hagen."

"Hagen and I dated briefly but I broke up with him after he made a comment about my father being an alcoholic, I have no more feelings for Hagen," Calleigh replied and Horatio being satisfied with her answer.

Their food was brought to them and they ate and had a conversation that seemed to easily flow. After an hour and a half past Horatio paid the bill they walked back to the parking garage to where their cars where parked just a few parking spots apart. Horatio walked Calleigh to her car door.

"I was wondering if I could start seeing you out of work," Horatio said hoping that she would agree.

Calleigh was excited at this prospect but wanted to hear him say that he wanted to date her. "See me out of work, like how do you mean?"

Horatio cracked a smile knowing that Calleigh wanted to hear him say that he wanted to date her. "I want to take you out and go on multiple dates with you."

Calleigh started to smile but it quickly faded. "You are my superior it is forbidden for us to date," Calleigh said with a disappointed look on her face. But Horatio kept smiling.

"What people don't know can't hurt them," he replied as he put his hand on Calleigh's cheek and pull her closer to him and kissed her.

TBC

Another chapter will come soon. Reviews welcomed.


End file.
